Supertoys While Mummy Drinks
by SK
Summary: After nearly killing David, Monica realises her true feelings for the robot child.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled

Supertoys While Mummy Drinks  


By: S|K  
  


A/N: For this story I combined different elements from the Supertoys stories by Brian Aldiss and the movie A.I. and some of my own stuff. So this doesn't follow the film exactly.   
  


David and Teddy were setting on the floor of the nursery, watching Saturday morning cartoons, like normal human children. They were in the midst of watching the latest episode of the X-men series when it came time for the dreaded commercial break. But this time it was even worse. A ad for Synthank was shown. 

"I hate that stupid factory" Growled David in a low tone while smashing his finger into the power button on the TV. He then got up and toddled across the room with Teddy not to far behind. 

He stopped in front of the crib and climbed up on a small chair. Then peered in between the bars at his 'baby brother'. 

The gurgling baby watched him for a few seconds until he caught sight of Teddy, who was hanging off the side of the crib, watching the baby as well. 

Before David knew it. The baby got hold of one of Teddy's arms and was trying to pull the bear between the bars. 

"No, Martin!" David yelled.   


"What now..?" groaned Monica. She layed in her bed, sprawled out on her stomach. She heard more yells and crying come form the nursery. She tried to ignore it just as she had constantly done for several months now. She hid her face under a pillow, hoping it would drain out the noise so she could get back to sleep. But she knew at some point she would have to intervene. Realizing this, she wrestled the bed sheets off of her and slowly slipped out of bed. 

She straightened out her shirt, trying to cover herself up better. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock that sat on the end table next to her bed, completely surrounded by empty beer cans and wine bottles. 10:28. That's what the clock said. At least that was what she thought it said. She had a hard time focusing on the numbers on the digital readout. She had a serious headache. 

She staggered out of the room and down the hall, towards the nursery.  
  


David and Martin were pulling Teddy back and forth between the bars of the crib, like if they were playing tug-a-war. Teddy pleaded for them to stop. " I'll break." He cried. But they wouldn't stop. 

"STOP IT!" 

Martin instantly released the bear. The force caused David to fall back and onto the floor with Teddy. They looked up and saw Monica in the doorway, holding onto the frame for support. 

"Mummy?" whispered David as he started to get up. 

Monica stumbled into the room. "David, Teddy" She looked down at them in anger as she swung her arm and pointed at the door. "GET OUT!" David could smell the alcohol with every breath around her command. Without protest he ran out of the room, dragging Teddy behind him. 

Monica went over to the crib. She looked down at Martin, who was still crying. She gently lifted him into her arms and began cradling him so lovingly. She only stopped for a second when she heard the front door slam shut.  


David ran across the lawn. Teddy listened to David's crying as he got dragged through Mummy's prized flower beds. 

David halted in front of the decorative pond and looked down at his reflection. "Mummy hates me." He instinctively wiped his arm across his face as if trying to wipe his tears away. But he had no tears. 

"That's silly. She doesn't hate you." Teddy gripped his stubby appendages round David's legs, trying to comfort the little mecha child. "Then why does she yell at me and not Martin. And hurt me." He rubbed his shoulder, remembering just a week earlier Monica got agitated at him for some reason and grabbed his arm. While grabbing it she twisted his shoulder apart. The damage was so bad she had to call Henry home from a meeting to fix him.  
  


Monica was setting at the edge of her bed, reading. With her eyes still on the book, she reached over and lifted a bottle of a expensive imported wine off the table next to her. and took a swing of it. She felt only a few of the golden drops hit her tongue. She looked up form her book to the empty bottle. 

"Out again" She moaned. 

She sat the book down on the bed and sat the bottle back on the table next to the other empty bottles and cans. She would have to go back downstairs and get some more. She slowly got up and wobbled to the door. She unlocked it then staggered out the door and down the hall. 

She was about to go down the stairs when she noticed David was standing at the top of them, looking up at her worriedly. 

"Mummy, are you ok?" 

" NO!" She breathed heavily and looked as though she could collapse at any moment. "What are you doing here?! I told you to not to come up here!" She yelled and shoved him. 

"Mummy--- !" He cried out as he twisted his tiny body, while trying to get hold of the railing. But it was too late. Monica stood there in shock as he tumbled down the stairs. The sounds of cracking plastic and what sounded like a toolbox being dropped echoed up to her. 

"David. Oh my.." Monica's body slid down the side of the railing post as she looked down at David's motionless body at the foot of the stairs. His terror filled eyes were wide and staring up at her. 

She covered her face with her trembling hands. "What have I done?"  



	2. Fade to Black

A/N: Things are going to get mushy in this chapter

A/N: Things are going to get mushy in this chapter. So if you have a weak stomach when dealing with cute stuff don't read any further. I almost got sick while writing this...   
Supertoys While Mummy Drinks  


By: S|K  


Chapter 2: Fade to Black  
  


It was a cold and lonely night. And Monica couldn't sleep. She tossed an turned in bed, her sweaty body rolled from one uncomfortable position to another. She could only think of David. The haunting images of him reaching out for her so helplessly before he fell into what seemed now more like a deep dark pit than a stairwell played over and over in her mind until she couldn't take it any longer. 

She immediately sat up and took several deep breaths before climbing out of bed. It was so quiet. She slowly made her way over to the window and pulled the curtains slightly back, just enough for her to look at the night sky. David was out there, most likely alone and scared in that factory just as she was in the house. 

"Lights on. Setting 2." 

The room lighted up as she went over to the closet. Within a few minutes she was dressed and in the car, heading for Synthank.  


Even though she was speeding it seemed like forever for her to get there. She was still a bit intoxicated and by the time she reached the factory's gates she had already taken out a stop sign and several road cones. 

She rolled down the window and leaned out of it to type in the security code. Once she hit the enter button the large iron gates swung open for her. As soon as she was in she was in she parked the car and raced up to the factory doors.  


In the lobby the secretary looked up from her computer in surprise. "Mrs. Swinton? Wha-" 

"Where's David?!" 

The question took the prissy looking secretary off guard., but she caught on after a few seconds. "Oh. Your husband is working on it in room 132." 

It. She had the nerve to refer to my son as 'it'. Monica's eyes flared. But she didn't have time to argue. She had to find David.  


After running back and forth through the near empty halls, she reached room 132. The door was open and she could see Henry pacing nervously around the room. 

"Henry?" 

Henry looked up from the floor and his blood shot eyes met Monica's. "Darling? What are you doing here?" 

"Where's David?" 

"I have no idea. He disappeared after we reactivated him." 

"Disappeared?" Her eyes widened. 

"We just had finished the operation and I was cleaning up when I was told David was gone. I got a couple of people looking for him at this moment." 

Monica stood there in shock. Henry gestured for her to set down. She didn't accept the gesture. She decided she would go look for her little one herself.  


Monica called out to David as she slowly walked down the large maze of hallways that covered the factory. No answer. Where would the little toy child got to? She tried to think of all the places he would hide from her in the house.   


She had checked under every desk and chair, behind every counter, every thing she could think of. Then as she was about to give up. She heard some faint scratching noises coming from a small storage room. 

She gently twisted the handle and opened the door. "Hello? David are you in here?" 

She heard some more scratching. She looked down at a pile of garbage in the corner. It was moving. 

She knelt down and started picking away the pieces of scrap metal. "David?" 

He was there shivering, all curled up against the wall looking up at her with those sickening blue eyes. 

"Don't hurt me." He whispered as he pushed himself closer against the wall. 

"I won't hurt you." Monica said softly as she reached out and gently rubbed his back. Her touch made his body jolt. 

"I'm terribly sorry. I was just so.. Oh David. " She started to cry. "Please forgive me." 

David watched her curiously for a minute then reached out to her, wanting to be held. "Keep me safe." 

Monica took him into her arms. She held him so close. She didn't want to ever let him go. 

"Keep me safe." He whispered as he hid face against her dark hair and gripped his tiny fingers onto her.   
  
  



	3. Forbidden Forest

Supertoys While Mummy Drinks

A/N: Things are going to get weird in this chapter. I'm sorry if doesn't make sense.  
  
Supertoys While Mummy Drinks 

By: S|K 

Chapter 3: Forbidden Forest  
  


"I found him." Monica said as she carried David into room 132. She glanced around and found Henry asleep in a chair. 

David seemed to be trembling more in her arms since they came in the room. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She patted his back. 

"Mummy, can we go home?" 

Even though it was late and she was very tired, Monica figured she could handle the drive back. Since her husband was asleep, she left a message with the secretary for him in case he woke up and wondered where they went off to.  


Monica gently sat David down in the front passenger seat of the car and buckled him in. He watched her as she went round the car and got in. She yawned a bit while she started up the car. It would be a long drive back.  


David was staring out the window, watching all the cars pass by. But they were getting closer. The car was swerving into the other lane. 

David looked nervously to Monica. "Mummy?" 

Monica jerked her head suddenly and glanced at him. "Huh?" Her voice was filled with weariness. 

"Are you ok?" 

She nodded slowly as started to rest her head on the steering wheel. 

"Mummy?" David leaned over to tap her arm. She groaned only a little in response to his touch. She was asleep. He kept taping at her until he caught a blinding light in the corner of his eye. He looked up and everything went white.  
  


The ear piercing blast from the car horns have long ceased and the morning light filled the car's interior. 

David peered up at Monica's face. She was still asleep. 

He slipped cautiously out from under her arm. He didn't know what she would do to him if she woke up and found him all cuddled up in her lap. For all he knew she would ring his neck. 

Maybe if I bring her some breakfast she won't get mad and blame the car wreck on me, he thought. He knew he wouldn't be able to make her a cup of coffee like he usually did, so he decided to go out and pick some wild berries or fruit for her instead. 

He climbed over the seat into the back and grabbed his satchel, then dumped it contents out before climbing back into the front seat. He watched Monica for a few minutes before carefully slipping out the door. 

The twigs and leaves crunched under his sandals. Nothing looked familiar. The only thing he recognized was the sound of motor vehicles on the distant highway. Everything around him was so lush and green. He took a few steps then looked back at the car. It was a wreck , the front was lodged in between to large trees, but everything else looked fine. 

After getting his fill at looking at the car he wandered down a path, dragging the satchel behind.  


He toddled around for a while until he found a bush of wild strawberries. "Mummy will love these." He said with a smile. He carefully picked at them for a while. It was quiet. Too quiet. 

All of a sudden he felt something breathing on the back of his neck. 

"Mummy?" 

The only response he got was a low growl. 

He turned around and met face to face with a large dog looking creature, the kind that some of the Flesh Fairs would use to chase down renegade mechas with. David trembled as he started to back away from the snarling beast. 

"Mummy---!"  
  



	4. Fleshless

Supertoys While Mummy Drinks

Supertoys While Mummy Drinks 

Chapter 4: Fleshless 

By: S|K  


David was running so fast everything had become a blur. He didn't notice the thorns cutting away at his newly remoulded skin. He lost one of his sandals somewhere back down the path. He didn't care. He kept going deeper into the woods with the beast not far behind. 

Suddenly his foot caught on a root and he fell onto the underbrush. He slowly got up on his elbows and looked up, seeing a badly decomposed body just a few feet ahead of him. It was a mecha. One of those serving man types. Most of it's body had long rotted away and rusted and now was slowly being consumed by the earth. David's eyes widened when he saw a snake slither out of the mecha's gaping mouth.  


It was David's scream that finally woke Monica up. She slowly lifted her head and looked out the windscreen. "Huh? Where am I?" She tried opening the door but it was stuck. After giving it a few good shoves it swung open., revealing the surrounding woods. 

She slowly stepped out of the car and glanced around. That was when she noticed the front of the car was a twisted mess. " Henry will be furious." She said, as she looked the car over. "But he doesn't even know I'm here. Wherever here is." She frowned. 

She hadn't realised until now that she hadn't seen David since last night. "David?" She cried. She rushed back into the car and looked around. She found his toys and books that he normally kept in his satchel all scattered about in the back. Curious, she thought. When she touched the front passenger seat it still had a slight warmth to it. Wherever had gone off to, he hadn't been gone long. She slowly slipped out of the car confused. "Is he avoiding me again?" She sighed. "He's afraid of me. That's it. He hid from me. I can't blame him. I just get so angry sometimes. And" She groaned. 

Her train of thought was broken when she heard some faint cries. They were David's. She walked around the car until she spotted David's small footprints leading down a path. She followed them.   


David had found a old shack and was hiding inside of it. He could hear the creature barking away and desperately clawing at the old metal building. He knew it would soon get in and tear him to pieces if he didn't find a better place to hide. He looked up and saw that about half of the roof was missing and tree branch hanging over above. The only way to reach it though was with the old rotted ladder he was using as a barricade for the door. He knew it would give out soon anyway so he went ahead and took it from the door and laid it against a wall. No sooner was he about to climb up it the beast broke in, drooling acid. It growled and arched it's long back, then leaped at him. But David managed to get out of it's way and up into the tree just before the ladder gave out from under his weight and fell on top the hound .  


Monica stooped over and picked up David's strawberry filled satchel. What are berries for?, She wondered. He doesn't eat. 

Further down the path she found one of his sandals. While picking it up she realised not all the fresh footprints were of David's. She heard more cries.   
  


"David?!" 

David looked down from the tree and saw Monica standing at the end of the path, several yards away, looking up at him. 

"Mummy!" He cried. 

The tree started to shake and David lost his grip. He managed to catch himself on a lower branch. But he was still dangling far above the ground. He tried desperately to get back up but he couldn't. 

In the corner of her eye, Monica caught a glimpse of the beast as it came out. It didn't seem to notice her it went straight for David's legs. It couldn't reach them though. It jumped up and down trying to bite them. 

"Leave him alone!" Monica yelled as she ran towards the creature. It still hadn't noticed her until she hit it upside the head with David's satchel. Even after being attacked, the hound didn't seem to care about Monica. It merely let out a small growl in response. Then it just turned around and padded away. It only stopped once to look up at David before it disappeared into the bushes.  


David letted go of the tree and landed in Monica's waiting arms. 

"What was that thing?" asked Monica. "I had never seen anything like that before." 

" I don't know. Keep me safe." David's voice was so shaken. 

Monica gently rubbed his back and figured she better change the subject. 

She looked at the strawberry stained bag. "What are the berries for?" 

"For you." He said hesitantly, looking away from her, expecting to get backhanded across his cheek.  


"A little smashed but still good." 

David peered up at her as she licked some of the strawberry juice off of her lip. She smiled down at him. "Well, I suppose we'll have to find another way back home."  
  



	5. Root Beer

Supertoys While Mummy Drinks

Supertoys While Mummy Drinks 

By: S|K Chapter 5: Root Beer  


Monica held David's hand as they walked through the woods, heading back to the car. 

"Were the berries really that good?" asked David. 

"Yes." 

"I wish I could try them." He said sadly as he stared at the ground. 

Monica stopped and looked down at him. "David" she crouched down in front of him, then lifted his chin with the backside of her hand and looked into his eyes. They looked so real. In the back of her mind she knew they weren't. He wasn't. Or at least Henry had engraved that fact into her brain with his constant arguments with her, telling her that David was a toy and nothing more. But in her heart she knew it was not true. She knew from first hand experiences that David was no toy. The way he would react to the abuse she would inflict on him was so human. The pleading and his crying, no toy could do such things. She regretted everything she had done to hurt him. She wanted to tell David that she didn't care what he was as long as he was happy and above all that she loved him. But she couldn't seem to get the words out. 

"What's wrong?" 

"N-nothing" Monica said as she stood back up. She took David's hand and started walking again.  


After about 10 minutes they reached the car. Monica told David to get anything that he could carry that was valuable to him. 

He climbed into the back seat and started sifting through his toys, picking out some Hot Wheels, a couple of little green army men, marbles, and anything else small enough to fit into the pockets of his overalls. Meanwhile, Monica took the papers dealing with the car and stuffed them into her purse. She knew of a truck stop just a couple miles down the highway. She could call Henry from there.  


Monica , still clutching David's hand, walked through the automatic sliding doors of the truck stop and headed straight for a phone. David watched her as she nervously picked up the receiver and started dialing up the house. She stood there, tapping her foot against the tiled floor. After several rings a voice appeared on the other end. 

"Hello." 

Monica hesitated and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Darling. Hi." She started to laugh. 

" Where are you?! Are you ok?! I called home to check on you and all I got was Teddy, complaining that Martin ripped off one of his arms and was sucking on his ear.. or something like that." 

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine." 

"Good." 

"So is David." 

"Oh" 

Monica could tell Henry didn't seem to care about David's condition. He never did. Finally, she told him where they were at and about the car wreck. He didn't seem to take it very well. She held the phone away from her ear as he started yelling through the phone. A few minutes later he had calmed down enough to tell her he would pick her up.  


After hanging up the phone Monica took David to the A&W Root Beer stand that was located inside the truck stop and got herself a root beer. She would of preferred a real beer, but she figured it would be better if she didn't drink any. 

She helped David into a nearby booth then sat down next to him. He watched her as she was about to take a sip of her drink. She noticed he was watching her. 

"I can't drink this." She said suddenly. 

"Why not?" David asked curiously. 

"It's not fair to you." She replied as she slowly stirred the straw around the cup. 

" I don't mind." 

" It doesn't seem right." 

She slid the drink across the table then glanced out the window. 

"When will Henry come for us?" 

"Soon." 

She tore her eyes away from the window and looked down at David. He was setting up on his knees and was rolling one of his little cars back and forth across the table top. Monica soon got bored with his repetitive action and went back to looking out the window. 

Finally after what seemed to be hours, she saw Henry come in and she called to him. He was very relieved that she was all right but he didn't seem to notice David. 

"You want this?" She said, pointing over to the root beer. "I didn't really touch it." 

" Uh.. sure." 

Henry helped her out of the booth then grabbed the cup. "Do you need any help?" 

" I'm ok. Really." 

She stood up and took David's hand. "Come along, darling." She said with a smile. 

"Okay." He said cheerfully as he grabbed his car and stuck it back into a pocket.  


David watched the cars go by. He could see better since he was setting in Monica's lap. She had never really let him set in her lap before, but now she didn't seem to care. Henry was a bit shocked that Monica was letting David set in her lap, but he didn't say anything. In fact he didn't say anything until they got home.  


As soon as he got inside, David ran off to look for Teddy. Monica was to follow him when she felt Henry touch her shoulder. 

"Monica." He took a deep breath. "We need to talk."  


David went into the nursery and saw Teddy setting in the rocking chair, sewing his arm. "Hello Teddy." 

The bear looked up. "Hello David." He said as he put the needle up. 

David started to ask Teddy why he was sewing himself up, but before he got half the question out he heard some yelling form downstairs. He quickly ran back out and into the hallway.   


" David didn't do it!" Monica cried. 

" There you go protecting that toy again!" Henry yelled back from across the living room. 

" He's not a toy!" 

" You're talking nonsense. You've been drinking again, haven't you?" He said as he walked towards her. 

" As matter of fact. No." 

"Damn it! Monica, we have gone through this before." 

Monica back away from Henry as he walked closer to her. She so overcome with emotion she couldn't think. She didn't know what to do except run. So she did, up the stairs, to her room. She didn't seem to notice the little child and teddy bear hiding in the shadows of the hallways, watching her.  


Monica sat on the edge of the bed, crying. 

"Mummy?" 

She looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes and saw David slowly walking towards her. She didn't say anything, but took him into her arms. 

"Is it a game?" He asked, a bit surprised that she was holding him like she would with Martin, rocking him gently in her arms. She never did that before. 

"No. It's not a game." Her voice was all choked up. 

She was silent, then suddenly she whispered, so tenderly into David's ear "Keep me safe.". 


	6. Deep Sleep

Supertoys While Mummy Drinks

A/N: I know I've gotten way out of character and it's going to get worse as I write this. But I've been having serious writer's block since I detoured far off from my original outline for this story. And now I don't know where to go with this. 

Also. Thanks for all the reviews. They have helped me in my writing.  


Supertoys While Mummy Drinks By: S|K Chapter 6: Deep Sleep  


Monica lulled David, softly humming the song 'You are my sunshine'. She looked down into his face. He was asleep. Actually he was just pretending to sleep, but his simulation looked so real. So real that with what little maternal instinct she had forced her to carefully lay him down on the bed. She continued to pull his sandals off and put them on the floor. She watched him as he turned over on his side and drew his legs up against his chest. " My little one, my poor little one." She whispered as she reached over and stroked his hair. She then slowly glided her fingers down his face and onto his chest, stopping where his heart would of been if he was a human. Nothing. Not even a single heartbeat. Monica could feel her own heart drop. 

She finally took her hand away and pulled a blanket over him, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. He seemed so much more tiny and fragile now. With that thought she got up and turned the lights out and went out the door.  


David opened his eyes when he felt the bed move. He saw Teddy standing next to him. 

"What are you doing?" asked Teddy, curiously. 

"Trying to sleep." 

"But you don't sleep." 

" I know. But mummy likes Martin when he's asleep. Maybe she will like me more if I sleep." 

Teddy didn't think David's logic made much sense, but he went ahead and sat down next to him and watched him as he closed his eyes again.  


Monica went into the kitchen. She hadn't had anything since that morning so she was a bit hungry. 

"Are you all right?" 

Monica popped her head around the refrigerator door. 

"You seem to be in a better mood." Henry said while reading the newspaper. 

"I guess." 

"The insurance people called." 

"Oh." Monica replied as she sat out some things to make herself a sandwich with. "Well, what did they say about the car?" 

Henry sat the newspaper down. "The car?" He sounded a little surprised. "No. It was the company calling about David. They want him taken back to the factory for a while." 

Monica almost choked on a piece of tomato. "What!?" she sputtered. 

" They were not very happy about having to spend all that money on David's repairs again. And because of some policy of theirs, they want him back at the factory for a while. Think of it this way. He'll be out of your way for a while." He smiled. 

Monica could feel her blood drain away from her. 'No. Not David. Not now. David is scared of that place. And he's smiling about it., that jerk.', She thought. "I won't let you take him from me!" She said suddenly. 

Henry quirked a brow and started to stand up. "What?" 

" I love him!" 

Henry was shocked that she had said that. In fact Monica was shocked herself for she had never said that about David before. 

" You're crazy! He's not even alive. All you do is abuse him anyways." He started to walk towards her. In turn she backed against the counter. She didn't know what to do. 

Suddenly something caught her eye. Something metallic glinting from a half opened drawer, a stainless steel 8 inch knife. Monica slipped it out of the drawer and held it in defence. "Don't get any closer." She said desperately. 

Henry saw the blade and jumped back. " Monica, put the knife down." 

Monica slowly backed towards the door, still holding the knife, watching Henry . 

" You're not taking my baby." He heard her say after she disappeared out the door.  


David heard someone coming towards the room. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking towards the door. He saw a silhouette of a person in the door frame. After a few seconds he realised it was Monica. Then he saw the glinting metal blade. 

He quickly hid under the sheet along with Teddy. 

Monica went over to the bed and sat the knife down at the end of it. "David." She said softly. She pulled the sheets up a bit and peeked under them at him. She hesitated but went ahead and puled him out. 

She held him and he could feel something wet hitting his face. 

"Why are you crying?" He asked. He sounded so innocent. 

Monica sniffed then said "The company called and... and they want you to go back to the factory..." 

His whole world seemed to burst right then. " No! No! No, mummy please no. Don't make me go. Please, no. I want to be with you. Don't make me go." He pleaded desperately. 

" I won't." Monica said as she pushed him back a bit and looked into his wet face. Her own tears that had dribbled down onto him, had streaked down his cheeks as if the tears were his own. But were they her tears to begin with or were they really his own? He had become so real to her., that she didn't know for sure now. 


	7. Motherly love

Supertoys While Mummy Drinks

Supertoys While Mummy Drinks 

By: S|K Chapter 7: Motherly love  


It was early that evening and Monica felt like she needed to get out for a while. So after giving Martin his bottle, she placed him in his stroller and went out with David and Teddy tagging along beside her. 

They went to a nearby park and walked around a while under the light glow of the lamps that lined the sidewalk. 

"Can I go swing?" asked David, tugging on Monica's shirt sleeve. 

"I suppose." 

David grinned and ran off with Teddy to a nearby swing set. Monica slowly followed them, pushing the baby stroller through the grass. 

David sat Teddy down then climbed into a swing. He was too small though to push himself. Monica watched him for a minute or two while he helplessly tried to swing, then she shook her head and walked over behind the mecha child and started pushing him. 

"Higher, mummy, higher!" David called out joyfully. 

Monica gave him a couple good pushes. "I know you hate the factory..." She started to say. 

"Huh?" David tried to look over shoulder at her. 

"If I was with you the whole time, would you go to the factory?" 

" What do you mean? Is it a game?" 

Monica knew he would say that. She slowed the pace of the swing down. "I talked to Henry about the insurance. And from the sounds of it, it would be best if you just go and get it over with. They'll make you go no matter what." 

"No!" David yelled, jumping out of the swing almost at it's peak. He landed in the grass like a cat then stood up and glared at Monica. "I won't go!" He started throwing one of his little tantrums. 

Pushing the swing out of her way, Monica walked over to David and placed her hands on his shoulders. 

" Listen. I won't make you go. I would never make you do something you don't want to do.like that at least. David, I..I.. I love you." 

David's head popped up. "Really?" 

Monica noticed something she never seen before from David. A tear, a real one, welled up in his eye then slowly slipped down his face. Monica's eyes widened. "Oh, shit." She had once heard somewhere that 'love can make you real'. Was this true in David's case? Was it really possible to turn mecha into orga with just a simple human emotion, like love? 

Monica quickly pulled David close, hugging him. "Of course I love you. I love you so much." 

Monica silently held him like that until after the sun had set and they were surrounded by darkness. Actually it was because Martin was crying. 

Monica led David over to the stroller and checked on Martin. Upon seeing Monica he quietened down. 

"We better get going." 

"Okay." 

David grabbed Teddy while Monica got the stroller.   


***  


Monica opened the front door slightly and peeked in. She was relieved that Henry wasn't around. She went ahead and pushed the stroller in. She watched David as he closed the door. "You're filthy. " 

David looked down at himself and smiled. Monica laughed as she put the stroller up "I guess you need a bath." 

Monica took Martin into the nursery, then went to the bathroom and started a bath.. 

David had heard the water running and came in, carrying Teddy. 

Monica took Teddy and sat him on the counter then went to help David pull his clothes off. She got him into the tub. 

She sat up on her knees washing David off, but she seemed to get more clean than he was, because of the water getting on her from his constant splashing. 

"Must you do that?" 

David giggled in response. 

***  


Monica finally gotten David clean and dry in his pyjamas. She took him and Teddy into the nursery. 

"Will you read to me?" David asked. 

"Sure. What story?" She said as she took Martin from his crib and sat down on David's bed. 

David ran over to the bookcase and grabbed a tall, white bounded book, then sat down next to Monica on the bed. Monica saw the title. "One of the Wizard of Oz books." 

Monica read the story until Martin was asleep. She sat the book down and placed Martin back in his crib. 

David watched her as she whispered a few soothing words to the baby and lent over to kiss him. 

Monica was about to leave the room, but she stopped and looked back at David and Teddy. "Now, don't turn the TV up to loud. OK you two?" she said as she started to turn the lights out. 

"Mummy." 

"What?" 

"I'm not going to stay up tonight. " David said as he pulled his bed sheets back. 

Monica blinked. "Oh." 

She went over and tucked him in with Teddy. 

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" 

"All right." She said as she sat down on the edge of his bed and placed her hand over his. Monica knew now she would have to spend a long night in the nursery. 


	8. A new field of psychology

Supertoys While Mummy Drinks 

By: S|K 

Chapter 8: A new field of psychology   


Monica woke up in the middle of the night. She usually would get up at about the same time every day to check on Martin, but this time for a different reason. 

She slowly sat up and realised she was not in her room. "n~~~" She glanced over at David and saw him all drawn up in the corner of his bed, hugging and nuzzling Teddy, whispering "I can't go to sleep I tried. I tried really hard." Teddy patted him as he wept. 

Monica still couldn't believe that David was able to cry. It scared her, yet in a way it was a miracle. One she figured she best not tell anyone about. She scooted across the bed over to the little mecha and sat down next to him, not knowing for sure what to do. David leaned up against her, resting his head on her arm. 

She could feel his tears seeping through her sleeve. "Oh David" Monica sighed "don't grieve." 

" I tried. I tried so hard." David said weakly. 

Monica looked down at him " I know you did." 

David remained silent for a while then said suddenly " I can't sleep 'cause I'm not real." 

Monica blinked then pushed him off and grabbed his arms, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Don't you ever say that! You are real! Don't believe anyone who says you're not. You might not be a human, but you are still a real little boy." 

"A real boy?" he repeated, a bit confused. 

*** 

Monica opened her eyes to the morning light stretching over her. She raised a hand to her head as she sat up. "What a dream." She said wearily. She slowly got out of bed. To her surprise she hadn't changed her clothes since yesterday. She didn't give much thought to it and went into the nursery to check on the kids. But they weren't there. Martin's crib was in disarray, like it usually was. But David's bed was made. Monica didn't see Teddy around either so she went downstairs, where she found Teddy in the front parlour, setting on the back of the couch, looking out the window. "Teddy." 

Teddy turned his head and faced her. "Hello, Mummy." 

"Don't call me that." 

"Sorry." 

"Where is everybody?" 

"Henry took Martin and David out this morning." 

Monica noticed Teddy was acting very peculiar, maybe a bit worried. "What do you mean took? Tell me." 

Teddy remained silent. 

"Tell me!" Monica repeated much harsher than before. 

"Henry came in last night he took you to bed then came back in and turned David off. He then took him over his shoulder and Martin out to the car I watched them leave." 

Monica immediately knew what was going on. "The factory Oh, I'm going to kill that bastard when he gets back." 

*** 

Professor Hobby was heading for a meeting with a few new clients. He decided to take a shortcut to the meeting room through one of the research areas. Along the way he was stopped by what he thought to be crying, more specifically a child. It didn't make sense though since no children were allowed in the research departments and the day-care facilities were in the other side of the plant. He decided to go investigate, since nobody else seemed to be around. 

He walked into the room that he heard the crying coming from. He looked around the drab looking lab, he didn't see anyone, but he still heard sobs coming from somewhere in the room, very close. He walked around a bit, then pinpointed the crying coming from under a lab table. He crouched down and saw it was David, with his legs drawn up and hiding his face in his arms, that were crossed on top his knees. 

David lifted his head a bit, which let Professor Hobby see the one thing Monica wanted no one to see, David's tears. 

It was like seeing a ghost from the past. Professor Hobby couldn't believe what he was looking at. The sobbing child looked just like his own son, but it wasn't. He had to fight off his urges to care for this child like he cared for his own from so long ago. Without saying a word he stood up then went to the intercom and called up security. "Would you please send someone down here to the lab?" 

"Yes, sir." A heavy male voice said over the speaker.  


Within a few minutes a security officer met Mr. Hobby outside of the room. 

"Make sure nobody enters or leaves this room." Mr. Hobby said, nodding over to the door. 

The officer saluted him then took post by the door. 

The professor then hurried off to cancel all of David's physical examinations and a session with a child psychologist, who was very interested in David's very unique case of child neglection and abuse. No one had ever studied mecha child abuse. In fact, there had never been a case of it before. The psychologist wanted to find out if there was a difference orga and mecha children by mental accounts. But he would have to wait for his chance, for Professor Hobby decided he would study David himself and try to explain David's new ability. 

*** 

David slowly crawled out form under the lab table. He wanted to go home to Monica more than anything. He looked about, trying to figure out how to get away. He knew the door was locked, since he heard it click after Mr. Hobby left. So David went up to the window and looked out, looking for inspiration. He looked down and got it. There was a ledge running along the side of the building just below the window. He opened the window and climbed down onto the ledge. When he saw the ocean a few levels below , he had second thoughts. But he quickly got together and crept along towards the street side. 


	9. G.I.golo JOE

Supertoys While Mummy Drinks 

By: S|K 

Chapter 9: G.I.golo JOE 

* * *

A/N: Way back in this story I gave a perception of the Flesh Fair Hounds, that was way off from the actual film's rendition. At the time when I wrote that chapter I wasn't quite sure what the hounds were. I pictured them as some sort of mutant wolf. I didn't know until later they were like the Hell's Angels of the future. From now on when I do mention the hounds it will be in reference to the motorcycle riders. I'll keep the mutant dogs in this, since I think they're cool. But they'll be called Wolves. 

Also I dedicate this chapter to Hadrian Blues @AOL. I guess I pushed him to far with my character or the Rhydin police finally got him. "They hate us, you know. The humans They'll stop at nothing." Whatever happened, I miss him. 

* * *

Monica lent over the bathroom sink, nauseated from her excessive drinking, which she immediately picked back up after finding out her precious artificial child was gone. She didn't know how to react. And alcohol was the only answer she could come up with, it was always the answer, her only escape from reality. 

She coughed a bit while turning on the faucet. She cupped the warm water in hands and doused her face in it. Suddenly she heard something. She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror at the reflection of the door behind her, hoping to see David standing there, gazing upon her with his eternal smile. But he wasn't. He was at the factory. And Monica had no idea when of even if he would be returned to her. 

*** 

Joe was going down the busy street, dancing a bit during his strut, like he usually did. He was heading to one of the best places of operation to find potential customers for his services. But he had to stop and wait in a crowd for the traffic to get out of his way. Luckily next to him was a beautiful young lady, she was looking at him and seemed to be interested. He smiled and in turn she slipped him her card and told him to come by sometime. He nodded. 

The light changed and the people were moving again. Ahead, though, there was some commotion. Someone had yelled watch out. Joe looked around and saw up ahead a small kid was dashing through the heavy traffic. Since the situation had nothing to do with him he quickly lost interest and went back to looking at the card the girl had given him, before pocketing it. 

The air was filled with the sounds screeching breaks and screams. Joe looked again. Now there was a crowd gathered around the area he saw the kid just a minute ago. He saw some fat looking man step out of the cursing over the crowd as he went over to his victim. 

" It's a mecha" someone gasped from the crowd. 

Immediately the crowd dispersed, since it was a just a mecha that got ran over. It wasn't much of a lost. 

The driver glared down at the mecha child. "Damn mecha." He cursed as he kicked the little robot over to the side of the road before getting back in his car and drove off, as if nothing had happened  


Joe figured he best get out of the area as soon as he could. But the way the traffic was moving he couldn't avoid passing the hit and run scene. While quickly trying to move through the people, he felt something around his ankle. He stopped and looked down to see the little mecha weakly grasping him. He could see the fear in it's eyes. He had never seen that before in a mecha. He waited for it to let go of him, but it wouldn't. 

Joe knelt down to pry the little fingers off his ankle. He had a tough time trying to do it. The kid had a strong grip. Suddenly the strength was gone. Joe watched the child moan one last time before passing out from fluid lost. 

Normally Joe would have left, not giving another thought about the situation. But something was different. Curiosity began to take over him. He slowly slipped off his jacket and carefully picked up the child in it. He knew someone who could help. She had fixed him up a few times before and didn't live to far away. 

*** 

Henry came home, carrying Martin in one of those car seat basket carriers. He called to Monica, but there was no answer. He took Martin out of the basket then sat him in his playpen in the living room. 

He knew Monica would be mad at him for what he did. But he figured it would be easiest on her to take David when she was asleep. She was taking to long in her method of getting David ready to go there. 

He went around the house calling to his wife. She never answered. He happened to see the bathroom light was on. At first he didn't see her until after his eyes had followed down to the floor, where she laid, surrounded in broken glass. 

"Monica!" 

He dropped down to her side. She was breathing. He was glad of that. The drinks must have knocked her out again, he thought. 

*** 

"Hey, Joe." One of Joe's best clients answered the door, a bit surprised to see him. "Wh-what are you doing here? Now don't tell me you got mugged again." 

"No." He replied plainly. 

She noticed the bundle in his arms. "What's that you got?" She asked, nodding to the thing wrapped in his jacket. 

Joe pulled back his jacket, a little, revealing the broken mecha child inside. 

"Wow. What happened?" 

"He was ran over by a human." 

She looked at the kid, sympathetically. "Poor thing" She then led Joe over to the kitchen. She cleared the table off and Joe lay the little mecha out on the table top. 

"He's pretty beaten up." She sighed as she went and got one of her repair kits. 

Joe took his jacket and wiped the metallic shards and oil from it before slipping it back on. Then he leaned up against a wall with his arms and ankles crossed, watching her as she worked.  


He watched her, not moving his eyes from her for a good hour and a half. Then his beeper hanging around his neck went off. She heard it too. "I guess you'll be going then." She said, sadly. 

Joe went up to her and kissed her on the cheek, which made her blush. He whispered into her ear "thanks." before he slipped out of the room. He had a job to do. And he mustn't keep a lady waiting.  


  



End file.
